


A Double Date in Venice

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: As discussed at the press conference, Jorge and Vale go on a double date in Venice.Pure unadulterated fluff, avoid if you prefer hard hitting drama.





	A Double Date in Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts).



Before the race at the Barcelona track, Jorge was sitting in his motorhome thinking about his win at Mugello, when he was surprised by a knock at the door. He was even more surprised when he opened it to see Valentino standing there, hopping from one foot to the other in his usual way.

“Good morning! You still want the double date in Venice?”

“Y—yes,” stuttered the Majorcan, who hadn’t thought the double date would happen, not in a million years.

“So, do you have a girl to take with you?”

Jorge stared at him. “Well—er—no—er—does your girlfriend have a sister, or friend?” He blushed to the roots of his hair, aware how demeaning this could be to ask his ex-team mate to set him up on a date.

But Vale nodded politely. “I’m sure she has, but…!” He suddenly raised his hand and looked up to the sky. “I have a better idea! I know the perfect girl!” He bounded off down the steps, almost tripping in his haste.

Jorge scratched his head. “Well that was odd.” He shuffled back into his motorhome to continue his preparations for the forthcoming race.

***

Meanwhile, Vale was at the gift shop, buying mobiles to hang above babies’ cribs. He did have a cunning plan but he needed help. He chose one mobile of pink bunnies and one of blue, then set out towards the object of his plan.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Aleix Espargaro’s door. The tall Catalan answered it and frowned when he saw the Italian.

“For Max and Mia,” he blurted, holding out the presents. Aleix’s expression softened.

“Thank you.”

Vale still stood there.

“Is there something else?”

“Yes—I—er—I want help—with Jorge. I want to—to—set him up on a date…”

“What?”

“…and you know the perfect girl. Or, your wife does!”

Mystified, Aleix gestured for the Italian to come in to his motorhome.

***

The day of the double date arrived. Vale had been so mysterious, telling Jorge to meet him in Venice at 10 a.m. in the Piazza San Marco.

The Majorcan was half nervous, half excited. He feared that it would be a trap—Vale would surely set him up with someone twice his age, or twice his size, or twice his bluntness. The third one wouldn’t be bad, Jorge thought, as he liked women who said things directly and didn’t waffle.

“Here we are,” said a jolly voice. The tall blond hastened towards him, holding hands with his beautiful girlfriend, Francesca. 

Jorge tried not to ogle the gorgeous model too much, but he sure hoped his blind date was half as pretty. And had a nice personality, he reminded himself.

“Here she is,” said Vale, and stepped aside to reveal…a petite, dark haired girl. It was Nuria!

Jorge’s eyes nearly popped out of his head—a mixture of emotions welled up and he knew they showed on his face.

“B—but—you said you were too busy to see me—”

“I missed you, handsome,” said Nuria, looking as if she had a tear in her eye. She hesitated for a second.

“Come along,” said Vale, and nudged her a little. She stepped forward at the same time as Jorge, and they stared at each other.

“Congratulations on your win at Mugello,” said the actress. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to the party but I was filming.”

“I was disappointed, but I understand.”

The couple stared happily at each other, then fell into an embrace.

“We must get to the gondolas,” said the Italian, directing Francesca, who was staring in delight at the hugging couple, but they didn’t notice, so he coughed discreetly. “The gondolas are here. The red one is yours, the blue one mine.”

“What?” said Jorge, looking round. Each gondola had a ribbon tied round its ferro and one was red, one blue. He laughed, elbowing his ex-team mate a little. The boys handed the girls into the boats, Francesca shrieked with joy as she was only 24, and the two couples set off in their gondolas.

“Shall we race?” shouted Vale, but the only reply he got was a good slapping on the arm from his better half.

Jorge and Nuria were too busy gazing at each other to notice the comments, and their gondolier poled them out of the dock into the main waterway. He suddenly burst into song, making the couple jump.

_Happy is the boy_  
_When he looks up above_  
_And he sees that her_  
_Window is open wide_

_Happy is the boy when_  
_She throws her carnation_  
_With an invitation_  
_To come inside_

_Just a boy and girl_  
_And a mandolino_  
_Just a little kiss_  
_As the vow is made_

_That's the way it is_  
_Down in Puerto Fino_  
_Just a little moonlight_  
_Little serenade_

The gondolier was singing and acting so dramatically and passionately that it made Jorge and Nuria giggle, and they snuggled up together on the cushioned seats of the boat.

“You said you wanted to focus on your career,” said Jorge, then wished he hadn’t said it.

“I know—but—it’s going so well. I’m working on a movie and I have a TV series coming up,” she blurted. “I’m so happy but there’s something missing in my life.”

“Mine too.”

“We could try again couldn’t we? Even if we only see each other every month.”

“Oh yes! Let’s try again. I—I’d rather have a little of you than none at all.”

They smiled at each other then tried a tentative kiss, but as it was in public they didn’t go too far. The gondola was in clear water now and Venice was fading into the distance. It seemed to be heading for Murano where the glass factory was.

***

When Jorge and Nuria arrived at the island, wrapped in each other’s arms, they weren’t surprised to see the blue gondola there already, but no sign of Vale and Francesca.

“Here we are,” said the gondolier, tying the boat up with the skill of many years.

The Majorcan leapt out nimbly and helped Nuria onto dry land.

“Where do we go now?” she asked, looking round at the unfamiliar island.

“Ah, there you are.” Vale and Francesca appeared from behind a hedge, with grass stalks in their hair and smoothing down their clothes. “We are to have a picnic, follow me.” He led them to a park area, where some suited waiters were standing with baskets of food.

“This is just so nice,” said Nuria, with a tear in her eye. “What a lovely day.”

Jorge nodded, unable to speak with emotion. He had been surprised twice so far today—by the generosity of his ex-team mate and then by unexpectedly meeting the love of his life again. He sat down on the blanket which had been spread on the grass by one of the waiters, and took a plate to put his food on. Nuria smiled happily at him and he felt his heart fill up with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a diehard Jorge/Nuria shipper. I really hope they get back together and live happily ever after <3


End file.
